


Mating Rituals

by fuzipenguin



Category: Invasion (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariel notices certain similarities about Kira and Lewis' relationship that mirror her own marriage. Mariel POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal on 6/1/10.  
> Tagged for underage because I don't think Kira is 18, but can't confirm either way. Nothing explicit in either case.

    Mariel pauses, her hand on the door to the hospital room, at the sight of her stepdaughter and the deputy kissing. They are highlighted in front of the window, his hand splayed against Kira's lower back, her fingers cradling his face. Mariel had vaguely known of their growing friendship, but this development was new to her.

    She opens the door, hoping it will startle them apart, but it is if they are completely unaware of the world around them. Opening her mouth, she pauses before speaking. Tom would be displeased at letting them linger, upset that his little girl is involved with anyone much less someone almost ten years her elder. But they way they fit together, the way the deputy's hand strokes almost reverently up Kira's back, unfurls some sort of nostalgia deep inside Mariel, makes her ache for those early days of her and Tom's marriage.

    Lightning flares outside, making Mariel blink and come back to herself. "Kira," she speaks, "we have to go."

    The two break apart reluctantly, slowly, as if coming up from a daze. Kira turns around to look at her stepmother, a distresseed expression flashing across her face, before turning back to the man whose gaze had never once left the young girl.

     "It's ok," he murmurs, eyes searching her face as if afraid he would never see it again. "It'll be okay." He gently nudges Kira's hip and with one last look between them, Kira turns and walks away. As she brushes by Mariel, the blonde looks up to catch the Deputy's eye and her breath catches.

     She knows that look, that expression of longing and devotion and drowning. She had watched it bloom across Tom's face in leaps and bounds from the moment they had met in his own hospital room all those years ago. 

     A chill sweeps over her and she turns herself, letting the door close behind her, trying to forget the glint of despair in Lewis' eyes as he lets his chosen mate go.

  
~ End


End file.
